Charlemont
|- |- class ="toprow" | Constituent country | UFK of St. Samuel |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Region | High Samuelonia |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Districts | 24 districts |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 1,627,400 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Lord Mayor | Lady Anonita Della-Marsiatoni |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- |} Charlemont is a city in the north-central High Samuelonia Province, in the United Federal Kingdom of St. Samuel, with a population of 1,627,000. It is a major centre of business, situated between Francisco and Bretonium. The city is located in the Cambriccio District of High Samuelonia and is located on the banks of the River Holdentine. Together with its suburbs and satellite towns, Charlemont forms the second-largest metropolitan area in St. Samuel after that of Francisco, with a population estimated to be 1,627,400 in 308. Charlemont is also a major industrial center specialized in chemical, pharmaceutical, and biotech industries. There is also a significant software industry with a particular focus on video games. The city is known for its historical and architectural landmarks, including the Saint Aragon Cathedral, the Orange Palace, the Holdentine basilica and the Castle di Charlemont. History Charlemont was founded on the Mouvière hill as a Lilian colony in 1830BP by Antius Malconius, on the site of a barbarian hill-fort settlement called Charmung ("mung" meaning mountain in Old Samuelini). The colony was renamed Charlmontis by the Lilian's. The city became known as Charlemont around 900BP. Geography Charlemont is located in the Cambriccio District of the High Samuelonia province. Charlemont's geography is dominated by the River Holdentine and River di Samuelonia that converge to the south of the historic city center forming a peninsula. Two large hills, one to the west and one to the north of the historic city center; and a large plain which sprawls eastward from the historic city center. To the west is the Mouvière hill, the location for the highly decorated Holdentine basilica, several convents, the Orange Palace, the Saint Aragon Cathedral and a funicular. To the north is the Hill di Proeliator (Hill of Warriors), traditionally home to many small silk workshops, an industry for which the city was renowned. The original medieval city was built on the north bank of the Holdentine river at the foot of the Mouvière hill. South of the Holdentine is a large area of flat ground upon which sits much of modern Charlemont and most of the city's population. Demography Charlemont has a population of 1,627,400. Ethnic Groups Charlemont has over 600,000 inhabitants, who are foreign born, with the largest ethbic groups from Dascunya, Angliyaa and Estontetso. Religion *Orthodox Cruisian: 44% *Papaist Cruisian: 26% *Mounist: 22% *Veldanism: 11% *Phoenix Cult: 4% *Emethitism: 2% *Astism: 1% Economy Historically, the economy of Charlemont was dominated by the silk trade. The Royal Docks, on the River Holdentine was heavily used to transport silk down river to Francisco and then around Vexillium. In recent years, the city has experienced a large growth in service sector employment and a switch from light manufacturing to a cultural, high-tech economy. Charlemont acts as a regional nexus for entertainment in the High Samuelonia province and has a high concentration of museums, cinemas, theaters, clubs, bars, restaurants, fashion shops, hotels, and art galleries, all geared towards tourism. Charlemont is a major industrial center and is specialized in chemical, pharmaceutical, and biotech industries. There is also a significant software industry with a particular focus on video games. Education * University of Charlemont * Royal Charlemont Military Academy * Orthodox Cruisian University of Charlemont * Giuseppe di Aragonda University * RSSAF Academy of Charlemont Sports The city has four professional football clubs. FC Charlemont and Olympic Charlemont FC currently playing in Division 3, Old Charlemontonians FC in Division 5 and Charlemont Rovers FC in Division 9. Charlemont rugby club are based in the city and are one of the most successful Samuelonian rugby teams. Transport Air The Leo Vintini-Amiobia II International Airport is locate 16 km to the east of Charlemont, and serves as a base for regional and international flights. Aéroport de South Charlemont is a smaller local airport to the west of the city center. Rail Charlemont is connected to the Royal Atalantica Express system. It was one of the first cities to be connected by the RAE, in 281AP and which links the city to Francisco and Bretonium. Charlemont has two major railway stations, Charlemont International, which was built to accommodate the Royal Atalantica Express and has become the principal railway station for extra-regional trains. The second major station is Grande Louis Maitoni de Charlemont Station, which is an older station that now primarily serves regional rail services. Monorail Charlemont Monorail System was opened in 305 AP to link the Leo Vintini-Amiobia II International Airport, Charlemont International railway station, Grande Louis Maitoni de Charlemont station and the city centre. Tram The city has an extensive tram system which was opened in 209 BP and extensively updated in 307 BP. Category:St. SamuelCategory:Cities of Saint Samuel